What's in a Name?
by FieldsofAsphodel
Summary: Set after SU# 28. Wave's sick of the way Jet has been treating her lately, so she decides to use a secret she discovered to her advantage.  But the mechanic's plans start going a little TOO well . . . JetxWave, slight OOC-ness. Oneshot. T for safety.


Disclaimer: SEGA owns Jet, Wave, and Storm, sadly. Otherwise, JetxWave would appear SO much more often. Oh, and Storm wouldn't be such a dunce. At least, all the time. As this is a fanfic, they may appear slightly OOC. Especially as Storm is actually smart. Wait what? (is run over by Storm). Jeez, take a breather, Storm. Anyways, enjoy!

Ages:

_Jet: 16_

_Wave: 18_

_Storm: 19_

**3rd Person POV**

Note: Italics either represent thoughts or emphasize the importance of something.

"Hey, Wave! Are you done with fixing the boards yet? It's been at least 3 days!" Jet the Hawk, the long-time rival of Sonic the Hedgehog, shouted at his teammate. It _had_ been 3 days since the Babylon Rogues were defeated by Team Dark and Team Rose.

The purple swallow glared at her boss, despite the fact that she was two years older than him. "If they weren't _destroyed_, they would have been ready by now!"

Jet sighed. _Can't she just give it a rest?_ "Well, hurry up and get them ready. I want to crush those losers." By now, Wave was sick of Jet constantly bossing her around. _I'm the older one here!_ Suddenly, the avian had an idea. _I'll just show him that although he may be the leader, __**I'm**__ the one who does the work here and __**I**__ deserve the most respect._ She replied lazily, "Sure thing . . . Jettison Q. Hawkington." Jet, who had been walking away, suddenly turned around, his face turning red with the combined forces of anger and embarrassment, his emotions flaring as he heard his oh-so despised full name being spoken. In vain, he tried to stop Wave by yelling, "What did you call me?" However, the trash-talking genius of the Babylon Rogues only smirked and replied, "Oh, nothing . . . Jettison." She loved how infuriated Jet was, along with the feel of the name on her tongue.

The now pissed-off hawk roared something which probably shouldn't be defined due to its colorful vocabulary, and charged at his teammate. Wave ducked behind the nearest piece of furniture. _Where do I go, where do I go . . . AHAH! The prototypes! Now, how can I get "Jettison" over here to take the bait_? "You'll have to do better than that, Jettison! And what _does_ the Q stand for anyways? Quahog? Quail? Quivering?" Wave ducked to narrowly avoid an unidentified flying object (probably good that it was unidentified, for Wave would have been pretty pissed if she figured out that it was her wrench). Thankful that she was wearing her skates, Wave slid down the secret passageway to her workshop, purposefully leaving it open for Jet to enter. She quickly took off her skates and put on her normal boots. She jumped on to the first prototype she saw (Type-W1), which had a similar-colored design to her pants, and cleared the runway for her to get out of the way.

But Jet, even in his extreme ire, still could somewhat think and ration. He quickly figured out which one belonged to him and used a running dash before jumping on, remembering that it would give him more speed.

To tell the truth, the chase started fairly but did not end fairly. If the board that Wave thought was W1 _WAS_ W1, this story would probably end with a never-ending chase between Jet and Wave and no resolution. However, since Wave, in her panic, mistook S1 for W1, forgetting that she had designed Storm's prototype to look like hers, and hers to look like Storm's feather color patterns, this story will continue as planned. Wave, unused to controlling the board that was meant to support the weight and skill of Storm the Albatross, struggled to keep her speed while dodging various plants that hid the location of Team Babylon's HQ. Even a rider with her level of skill would not be able to last that long before crash-bombing, so naturally, Wave's prototype for Storm's board crashed into a tree, with the explosion sending her flying. Unfortunately for her, she did not have wings, and so she landed into a puddle of mud. _Uggh, this won't wash out for a week!_ But that was the least of the genius' problems. Jet, having a board actually made to fit his skill level, quickly located where Wave was and jumped off his board, peacefully landing on to the ground.. Wave, realizing the dire situation, climbed out of the mud and began to run. But, since Jet was wearing boots made for running in this terrain while Wave wasn't, he quickly caught up with her. Wave sensed the impending doom and cringed as she tried to dive out of the irate green hawk's way. Jet, however, was the leader of the Babylon Rogues for a reason; he used his nimble reflexes and twisted his body to mirror Wave, and the purple swallow was forced back into the mud with Jet's hands forcing her shoulders down, his body about a nice 3 inches above Wave's.

_Well, this is awkward_. Clearly, to Wave, Jet didn't understand just _how_ awkward the situation was. And the compromising position they were in. _To tell the truth, it's kind of hot_. Wave mentally slapped herself. _But it's true!_ As Wave's mind wandered, Jet began to let out a loud "RAAARRR". _Oh crap_. Now, Wave had two options: either die with a debt unpaid or die with it fully resolved. So as Jet began to descend with his fist, Wave leaned up, dodged the fist of fury, and (Note: do NOT judge Wave here, you'll find out why she does it near the end) kissed the green bird head-on.

Jet's fist immediately unfurled as it literally turned to pudding. Having no full sense of the terrain that he was covering, Jet simply went with the cheesy romance movies that he occasionally found in Wave's room. He put one of his hands behind Wave's back to support her as she put both of her (mud-covered) arms around Jet's neck. After almost a full minute, they both backed away, gasping. Regaining his breath, Jet turned to Wave, asking "Why did you do that?" Wave looked away sheepishly. "Well, I kind of lost a bet with Storm and I couldn't pay him back at the time so he told me to kiss you and yeah." Jet paused, saying, "So you kissed me . . . for a bet?" Wave thought for a little before replying, "Well, and I wanted to try it for a little while." Jet looked her full in the eye. "So what is Storm doing?" Wave chuckled nervously. "Oh, probably posting this up on YouTube at the moment." Wave slowly began to slide away from her team leader. Jet turned to her again. "Wait! Aren't you going to say how much you love me?" Jet was still confused at this point, not really understanding both Wave and his feelings. Wave replied shortly, "Nope." Jet continued, "Didn't you feel ANYTHING in that kiss? Didn't it mean anything?" Wave chuckled sincerely as she started to skip away. "You have much to learn about in the art of love . . . Jettison Q. Hawkington." As she flounced off, Jet felt the familiar surge of anger take over any thoughts of Wave, crushing on the aforementioned avian, and love, as he again roared and chased his team mate.

In the meantime, Storm the Albatross hummed while refreshing to see how many views there were on his new YouTube video "Jet and Wave in LOVE". At least over a million, with most reviews saying "OMG WHOEVER RECORDED THIS IS AWESOME! I LOVE JET AND WAVE AS A COUPLE!" _Now, let's see if_- the gray bird heard a high shriek and a roar. _Time for part 2_. The albatross took his camera and started following the pair. As Storm continued to track them, Wave turned back and saw the offending bird. "Storm, please not now!" Storm ignored his teammate's pitiful cries and replied, "Come on, make it up, young lovebirds!" Yep, this was all going to the many blackmail folders. By the time he was through, their lives would be a living hell.


End file.
